Musings
by Kitsunia
Summary: Quick ficlets about the Hellsing characters and their thoughts. 'After all, we’re fanatics just like you...'
1. Alucard

Disclaimer I do not own Hellsing, so you no sue -

A quick one-shot. Kind of dark and...unusual. Enjoy! If you can't figure out what it's about, it'll tell you at the end.

* * *

"_**Please don't. I-I'll do anything. Just don't kill me!"**_

God, how he hated the pleas. They were all the same. Don't kill me. I'll change. I won't go after you ever again.

It infuriated him like nothing else.

Of course, he always got his way in the end. No matter how many times they cried or how loud they screamed, they always died.

Always.

It was just a cycle...

"_**I-I thought you-"**_

"_**You thought what? That I was kind? Nice? Think again."**_

Perhaps he should have been the one to 'think again'. After all that he had done, he mused that this was a perfect punishment. Especially to be bound to...Her.

Screams would fill the air as blood spilled to the ground then. It was always a beautiful waterfall in the end. Nothing but crimson water then.

Nothing but crimson tears _now_.

The cycle never ending. Pain, suffering, death...another tortured soul. Only to be replaced by some hapless person that always believed they would be saved at first...

That God would save them... It always ended up the same way. Them screaming that the Lord had forsaken them and him laughing at their pain.

"_**It's over Count! You're finished!"**_

"_**Nothing is ever truly over, you fool!"**_

Perhaps then the cycle could have ended.Oh, how at that momenthe wished he had been wrong. How he wished to have died at that time. Though he would never truly admit it, not even to himself. But it was not to be. After all, a cycle has no ending.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and stared at the victim before him.

"**Please don't kill me."**

Such a vicious cycle.

"**I-I'll do anything!"**

It just seems to have no ending.

**"No! NO I-"**

Crimson once again flowed. He smiled.

Sometimes endings were not meant to be.

* * *

How was that? Good, bad, just okay? I know it was a bit weird; at least that's what I was hoping for. Anyway, it was just about Alucard musing about him killing and a snippet of his capture. Hope you enjoyed it, please review! 

£§£ Kitsunia £§£


	2. Integra

Disclaimer I do not own Hellsing, so you no sue -

Hum…well, I think I may be getting my old swing back! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews and, due to a certain e-mail, I suppose I'll be continuing these.

The stories themselves are supposed to be short and choppy, but all comments are welcome except for flames. Constrictive criticism is most appreciated.

* * *

She had never truly liked vampires. In fact, if she had her way, they would all be dead.

All except for one.

The one that, while she never admitted to it, held her heart.

Her soul…

She loved to cause him pain and even upbraid him sometimes, but there was an unspoken, terrible bond between them.

Something she wished that would be broken.

Though she knew if it was…

If it was broken…

There would be _nothing _left to stop him…

And he would kill her just as he always wanted. She was all for welcoming death but there was just too much for her to do. She knew she could not go just yet.

**"Master…"**

That voice…

**"What are your orders, my Master…"**

That God-forsaken voice.

"**Search and destroy, Alucard."**

God how she loved that voice.

* * *

How was that? Good, bad, just okay? I know it was a bit weird; at least that's what I was hoping for. Anyway, it was just about Integra musing about Alucard and her love/hate for him. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!

£§£ Kitsunia £§£


	3. Anderson

Disclaimer I do not own Hellsing, so you no sue -

Enjoy, err…chapter 3…?

Okay, got another short one, but I swear this is it :smiles: I promise to make them longer! However…I need another character to do. If anyone has a favorite character, please tell me! It will still be choppy, but longer, I swear!

I'd like to thank a million to LaLaGurl, Dreadnot, Cendrillo, vic, luda, Omega Z (bless you!), and YojimbosBlade for all of the wonderful reviews and critics! Thanks a bunch you guys!

As I said before, last of the short ones and the next one done will be longer! Enjoy.

* * *

As a Holy Man, he should have known better. 

Should have done what was right.

Heh, SHOULD have…

But, as usual, he flew into a rage the moment the cursed beast was spotted. He can't really help it.

He should have listened to his Superior, should have listened to his inner voice.

But didn't.

**"Come, let's dance Judas Priest!"**

And now he was going to get hurt. It never ended. He would…fight, get a few appendages shot off, and be ready for battle the next night.

**"Running away?"**

The same question that haunted his mind each time he walked back to the church.

Tonight he would kill the other...

Tonight it would rain red...

………………

Okay, maybe tomorrow.

* * *

How was that? Good, bad, just okay? I know it was a bit weird; at least that's what I was hoping for. Anyway, it was just about Anderson musing about him fighting. Hope you enjoyed it, please review! 

£§£ Kitsunia £§£


	4. Heinkel

Disclaimer I do not own Hellsing, so you no sue -

Enjoy chapter 4…?

I am so sorry about the shortness and badness of the last one! I might redo it or keep it as is.

This chapter is dedicated to Cendrillo. Thankee for the request and reviews! And thanks to everyone else who has reviewed! It means bunches and bunches to me :hands out cookies:

A bit of a warning: there is about…one bad, BAAAD word. Enjoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A quick nod of the head and she was off, once more traveling no doubt to knock off another religious fake. 

Okay, maybe "knock off" wasn't the best term, but in the bottom of her heart she knew that is what they were doing. They being Yumiko and herself. Though enough of that thought. They were ridding the world of the lowlifes and heathens. A great honor.

Guns loaded and hidden away, she answered the usual, mundane ring of her cell phone.

**"Ja?"**

Maxwell, of course…with another mission.

**"But, Sir! Ve don't even know…Ja…Ja…Vell. No, Sir! Okay. I understand. Ve'll be on it right away."**

Click. A soft sigh and nothing else. Heathens in Dublin again…once more getting out of control and attacking a church, claiming it to be unholy ground…

Once more to attack in the name of the Vatican…

Once more the cleanse the Earth of heathens…

**"Assassins! The whole lot o' ye!"**

Here they go again…

**"Assassins? Nein…Ve're Earthly Agents of Divine Punishment!"**

Not bothering to give any more of an answer, the guns slipped naturally into her fingers as the safety seemed to click itself off. She could hear Yumie's katana slipping from the sheath.

**"God be vith."**

And the slaughter started. The first bullet expertly hit the "Leader" in the forehead, quickly dropping him dead. As soon as the other heretics saw him fall, they panicked: some heading for the door, others frozen. Yumie quickly dispatched the ones heading for the door.

The Judas Assassin stopped in front of a kneeling man, words feverishly escaping his lips.

**"He will save us…he will save us…God will save us…"**

God? Save a non-believer? The very thought made her laugh. She raised her weapon, aimed…and fired.

Blood flew from the bullet wound and splattered the ground, her boots, and clothes. As soon as the others were dealt with, the gun was replaced. This was just great. The sudden thoughts of money flitted though her mind.

Not only would they have to pay for the damages done to the church, but also the bill for the dry cleaners would be horrendous. After all, blood was hard to get out, especially once it dried and after the little incident with a worn-out washing machine cut in half, twelve bullet holes in the machine, and a massive pile of soap bubbles…Maxwell had forbidden both Yumiko and her to use the new one they had to buy.

And knowing their Chief, he would only pay what little he could… Which wasn't much. They needed the money. Perhaps there was a way to get extra money. She turned and tripped over a dead body that Yumie had cut down. Stumbling a bit, she caught herself. Turning, she kicked the dead body as if it would feel it. Even in death, they still attacked.

**"Fucking heretics…"**

A pay raise was looking better and better.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

How was that? Good, bad, just okay? I know it was a bit weird; at least that's what I was hoping for. Anyway, it was just about Heinkel musing, okay. I think by now you get the idea so I'm going to stop making an ass out of myself. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!

:pokes Enrico: you're next…heh, heh, heh…

Enrico: God help me…

£§£ Kitsunia £§£


	5. Enrico

Disclaimer I do not own Hellsing, so you no sue -

Enjoy chapter 5…?

I am so sorry, but this one too is short. Though it is still fairly good, or so I think. Anyway, Maxwell (Enrico) is up now, so…enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to Cendrillo. Thankee for the request and reviews! And thanks to everyone else who has reviewed! It means bunches and bunches to me :hands out cookies:

Set during the 6th book-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hellsing…

The words that were brought to mind whenever the name was spoken would make even Alucard cringe.

Heathen Protestant Cows! Nothing but imposters who think themselves better than the Vatican…better than he.

Oh, how wrong they are to think that…how very wrong.

**"_Maxwell?"_ **

**_"Aye?"_ **

**"_I'm intrusting this to you…do not fail me…"_**

Failure? Him? Never…and he proved it. The Vatican stood on a base of stone and blood. It was HIS job…his duty to make sure the blood never dried and the stone stayed red. Many had seen his orders as assassinations…assassinations of entire groups. But what did they know?

Nothing.

They were to PUNISH the pagans. After all, the façade they threw on was one of peace and well-being.

Not…not this violence others made it out to be.

After all, is killing a pig considered an act of violence?

**"We are the instruments of divine punishment!"**

Such truth those words held. The power of the Iscariot that he held tightly in his right hand wielded itself with grace…God's grace… It was their jobs given from the Lord to destroy the non-believers…the heathens, heretics…Hellsing.

The Organization that dares to mock them. Time and again they have fought and time and again they defeated him…the Vatican…

**"We would be honored if you were to lead us into battle, Archbishop."**

Now, as London burned, they would strike! It would be HIM that slit the throat of the damned Hellsing Leader. Him! A…no…THE Archbishop of the Vatican!

A sweet, just title. True hatred, true insanity blazed in his eyes. A fire to match the Burning Spires of London. Hellsing would fall and the pagans would perish in the Holy Fire that rained down.

**"The sweet, sweet justice of spilt blackened blood. Carry us to London to die…"**

A war had been started and he would finish it.

Good-bye fair land…burn and be reborn. A soft voice carried on the wind.

**"Burn for me, Hellsing. Let us sing as you burn for me…"**

_Fæder ure þu þe eart on heofonum_

_Si þin nama gehalgod_

_to becume þin rice_

_gewurþe ðin willa_

_on eorðan swa swa on heofonum_

_urne gedæghwamlican hlaf syle us todæg_

_and forgyf us ure gyltas_

_swa swa we forgyfað urum gyltendum_

_and ne gelæd þu us on costnunge_

_ac alys us of yfele soþlice_

_Amen_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

How was that? Good, bad, just okay? Tell me your thoughts! Next is either going to be Seras, Pip, or Walter (younger or older). You decide! And don't worry; I'll do a different character if you ask.

The prayer at the end is the Lord's Prayer and is translated as follows:  
Father our thou that art in heavens  
Be thy name hallowed  
Come thy kingdom  
Be-done thy will  
On earth as in heavens  
Our daily bread give us today  
And forgive us our sins  
As we forgive those-who-have-sinned-against-us  
And not lead thou us into temptation  
But deliver us from evil truly

It's a basis off of Latin and Lass's (1994) reconstruction of Old English phonology and grapheme-to-phoneme correspondences.

£§£ Kitsunia £§£


	6. Herr Major

Disclaimer I do not own Hellsing, so you no sue -

Enjoy chapter 6…?

Alright…well, it's baaack! insert insane evil laugh here :bows low: did you all miss me:grins: Anyway, thanks for all the reviews so far! Enjoy!

Okay, someone asked me to do the Captain, but I was struck by a thought and did the Major. I will do the Captain, tho, just not for this one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**"Let us make an immortal army. Let us make invulnerable soldiers."**

Madness shimmered in his eyes as he watched the flames dance higher and higher, whirling around in their insanity.

The war…the beautiful death shower that rained down upon them in one color; red…it was beautiful to him.

"_**The Letztes Bataillon vill forever live!"**_

Those words. They sang to him, twisting his thoughts, yet comforting him all the same. It was a wondrous thing, insanity was. And he wielded it stunningly. A laugh ripped forth from his throat, mingling with the screams of his enemies.

**"Ve do not haff any goal."**

So true. Ever so true, and yet…so wrong at the same time. If there ever were a goal it would be war…it would be to see that damned beast crushed.

To see Alucard overthrown…

**"The Kampf Gruppe of a thousand wampires…vill burn the vorld to a crisp."**

Set to destroy, set to win…they would fight to the death for him. Just so that he could savor the joy of limitless war…

**"_How dare you take the title of Fuhrer upon yourself…"_**

It was laughable! He was simply following orders…nothing more. Or so he tricked himself to believe.

But now that no longer mattered. It was the sweet scent of blood, the screams of the enemy as they died. It was the fires that roared in his heart and spread through the city, destroying everything that it touched.

It was the burning spires that cried, wailing as they fell to the flames. A smile crept upon his face as he watched, his eyes shining with madness.

**"Ve shall make them remember the taste of terror! Ve shall make them remember the sounds of our var boots."**

Happiness welled inside his chest as he watched the army sweep through London, flooding the streets with blood and painting the walls as they passed. The war, no matter how senseless, the slaughter was his to revel in.

Alucard…

He heard the laughter float on the wind, smelled the blood. The enemy, the true enemy was approaching. His laughter joined with the vampire's, stretching up with the flames that licked at the stars. This war…this night was his!

After years of planning, years of disappointment and disgust…of suppression and hiding, he could finally come back. Revenge on his leash of anger.

Too long had he waited for this day…

Too long had it been since he could feel the fear, the terror from the enemy…

The victims.

He laughed once more, sitting back. He could feel the flames now, both from his heart and from the city. They threatened to engulf him, destroy his mind, but he simply welcomed it.

After all, as that swine Maxwell so dearly pointed out, he was insane, wasn't he?

It merely gave him an excuse to destroy. His eyes cast around, looking at his fellow warmongers. How prideful they all looked, how wonderful it all ways. He could hear the single word ring though his thoughts, forbidding his mind to move onto something else…

_**Krieg**_

He turned once more to the others by his side and at his feet.

**"Gentlemen…I so love var."**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

How was that? Good, bad, just okay? Tell me your thoughts! More to come… muahahaaahha:coughs: Anyway, sorry that that was a bit choppy…ish…um, but it was a bit long. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review!

£§£ Kitsunia £§£


	7. Seras

Disclaimer I do not own Hellsing, so you no sue -

Enjoy chapter 7…?

As requested by Alucard's secret lover, here is one for Seras! As usual, enjoy and if you wish, don't forget to review.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**"_I know you don't want to die tonight…"_**

It was true. When that strange vampire had held her, she could smell her own fear; it was overwhelming, but her training as a police officer helped her keep cool.

A cool, gloved hand was placed over her chest. He had shot through her to get to the vampire…it had been her decision and she took it.

And now she wondered if she was regretting it. Sitting on her, quote "four poster coffin", she sighed, burying her face in her hands. A monster fought inside her soul every night, begging to be released; to taste the sweet blood and to fight to its twisted heart's content, but she refused it each night.

And it grew stronger off her fear, her uncertainty of what she had become. She was a vampire was she not? A childe of the night?

So why didn't she feel as thus.

_**Looks like you're catching on to what it really means to be a Midian…**_

The draculina let slip a strangled sob, a cry of frustration. She could not…WOULD not become a monster like her Master.

She could fight it, couldn't she?

Of course she could, she was stronger than that.

She learned from the best…

The vampire sighed, lying back. Her mind wandered back to when she was first turned.

**"I suppose there will be no more sleeping at night, then."**

A small smile crept upon her lips as she remembered that one small comment. How strange it seemed now, since she slept easily during the day.

**"_Don't touch them…they work for me."_**

**"_I'm not like that!"_**

That remark stung more than HIS bite. How could she be thought of like that? Even though she was a…a vampire, didn't mean that she would go and attack humans! That's not how she was…that wasn't WHAT she was.

She rose from her "bed" and stopped in front of the blood pack. She could feel the monster rear, fangs and claws flashing.

_Drink!_

The monster snarled, clawing to get free. It sank it talons deep into her heart, fangs tearing at her mind, demanding her to take the blood. A small gasp escaped her lips, her own fangs showing. Her deep blood red eyes widened as she felt her control slip. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad…after all, she was getting hungry.

NO! Yelling out, she backhanded, sending the iced blood to the ground. Shaking, she stared at her hands, eyes closing slowly. How could she have thought that? How could she have almost done something that would draw her closer to the monster…

Closer to her true vampiric side.

**"_Drink my blood Police Girl. Drink and become a true vampire. Walk the night on your own, under your own power."_**

She could feel the promise of his words; she could taste his blood as though she were drinking it. She could-

**"_So you didn't drink it. Little Simpleton…"_**

The draculina closed her eyes tightly. She was proud that she didn't drink it. That was something she held over the elder vampire. Her pride in humanity.

**"_You are not human anymore."_**

It wasn't true…she was as much of a human as she thought she could be. She was strong for wanting to keep her humanity. She was…

**"I'm proud of what I am."**

**"_If you don't drink, you'll become weak."_**

**"_You fool. You will never become a true vampire."_**

**"_As your Master, I order you to drink!"_**

**"_100 virgin blood…how did it taste…Police Girl?"_**

**"_Drink my blood, Seras Victoria."_**

"You shouldn't leave your thoughts so open…you don't know who could come by and read them."

She gasped softly at the intrusion into her mind. She didn't realize just HOW open her thoughts were. The monster scoffed at her, telling her what she knew deep inside.

She wouldn't have to worry about her thoughts; she wouldn't have to worry about drinking blood or her Master (no matter how annoying he could get). All she had to do was let go, let the monster release itself.

But it wasn't that easy was it?

How could she let go of her humanity…

And become something that she fears?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

How was that? Good, bad, just okay? Tell me your thoughts! Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. :hands cookies to readers and reviewers: Taking requests for characters again!

£§£ Kitsunia £§£


	8. Pip

Disclaimer I do not own Hellsing, so you no sue -

Enjoy chapter 8…?

As requested by me, here is one for Pip! As usual, enjoy and if you wish, don't forget to review.

-up to the 6th manga

Fair warning: this one's a bit perverted. Though, I went to the more serious side of Pip…gotta have his French pervert side, though too. Though, there is no hinting about his and Seras's "relationship".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**"Anyone who wants to run, run…"**

He grinned slightly, wrapping the long braid around his neck as he remembered the words that he spoke to his men each time they went into battle. Holding up his hand, he counted down.

…3…

…2…

…1…

Kicking down the door, they raced in, killing and completing their mission. Later they would laugh about it but for now they stood in somber silence. All remembering and praying for the souls.

He wasn't a very religious man, but sometimes you just had to save a soul to save your own. Even though they were all going to Hell anyways.

With the job done and the money handed out, he watched as his men laughed and jeered at each other, cracking jokes and screwing around. They were at a strip bar, but instead of concentrating on the barely clothed girl in front of him, he lapsed into a deep silence, letting his mind wander. His men must have noticed because they questioned him.

A wave of the hand silenced them.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looked back up, enjoying the view.

Heh…boobs…

The next more came and saw to it that he had a massive hangover and a completely strange girl giggling over him.

**"Aw, crap…"**

**"That's what you said last night."**

Not bothering to ask any questions or answer any strange looks, he gathered his stuff, pushing out the room.

And into the awaiting arms of destiny.

(Present day)

Sighing, he leaned back in the chair, rubbing in his eye. He remembered clearly what happened next, though he really wished it had happened perhaps to someone else. After all, he wouldn't be putting the Wild Geese right in the wolves' mouths. His stare hardened as he shook the thoughts from his mind.

**"_I am so glad I could meet up with you, Sir. Hellsing requires your assistance."_**

**"_Hellsing?"_**

He took the offer, knowing full well what would happen…what was waiting for him and his men.

**"_Listen up! We've got a new job…and it'z going to be one Hell of a joy ride."_**

He stood, pulling out his gun, his gaze hard.

**"_Dogs of War, zat's us! Let's get zem!"_**

Pulling his hat down over his face, he raced out of the small room. Flipping the braid over his shoulder, he drew a fag" from his coat pocket before shoving it in his mouth; years of practice letting him light it in just seconds.

As he ran towards the scene of death, his mind wandered back to when he was naught but a kid.

**"_Mum…where's Papa?"_**

**"_He'z…away."_**

**"_He'z always away…"_**

**"_Your papa iz busy..."_**

**"_KILLER! You whole family! Zey are killers!"_**

**"_Even your own Papa was killed in Colombia. What, you mean you didn't know?"_**

He cleared away the thoughts that chased each other around in his mind, mixing with his orders.

**"Why would you kill someone?"**

**"_For money…"_**

It was always about the money. He sighed slightly, shaking his head. When this was all over, he was going to have to go to a club…surely there were a lot of women with big boobs. A perverted smile flitted across his face. He loved boobs…

**"_Let's go die, dogs."_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

How was that? Good, bad, just okay? Tell me your thoughts! Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. :hands cookies to readers and reviewers: Taking requests for characters again!

"a British term for a cigarette

£§£ Kitsunia £§£


	9. Yumiko&Yumie

Disclaimer I do not own Hellsing, so you no sue -

Enjoy chapter 9…?

As requested by the most wonderful Cendrillo, here is one for Yumiko! As usual, enjoy and if you wish, don't forget to review.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**"_Yumiko Takagi…she has within her mind another personality named Yumie."_**

It was a moonless night…the kind of night that made the other inside of her stir; wanting to hunt down pagans for blood. She shifted slightly on the cool bench, brushing her outfit off.

_**During the times she's Yumiko, she's so gentle she wouldn't even harm an insect. But when she's Yumie, she possesses a power which more than compensates for problems."**_

She sighed softly, retracing the day's events. Bowing her head, she felt her glasses slip. Pushing them up, she looked into the star-filled sky, a look a confused worry on her face. It was a rather uneventful day, really. The same thing…wake up the Other, fight, feel her go to sleep and look at the damage she had done…

That she hadn't done…

**"_She's a Berserker…"_**

She sighed softly once more, fingers lightly tracing the wrapped sword that was lying innocently by her. She didn't really remember what happened, but she did remember what happened before.

It was the usual. Maxwell called, complained about the last mission, gave them their orders, yelled at them some more, wished them luck, and then hung up.

**"_Come on Yumiko. Ve have a job to do…"_**

They always have a job to do. Not that the Other minded. As long as she could kill something, what did it matter to her? Standing, she stretched, fingers wrapping around the sword. Picking it up, she walked back into the building where they were staying.

**"Ve have to go, Yumiko..."**

**"What? But we just got here…"**

**"Orders from the Chief. Vake up Yumie."**

Sighing softly, she bowed her head, eyes closed. The familiar rage flooded her senses. She slowly sank into the darkness, feeling herself getting lost. Ah well, it was good to relax…

She opened her eyes, glasses clasped tightly in her hands. It was about time! Grinning around, she grabbed her katana.

**"Ve haf a job in Dublin."**

**"Alright. Let's go then!"**

They set off together. Finally! More heathens to kill; their pagan blood to spill. It was a wonderful feeling, cleaning up after trash. Her fingers lightly played with the cloth that was wrapped around her katana, itching to unsheathe it.

But she would have to wait.

Though not for long.

The same thing always happened. They would show up, get called Assassins, kill whatever heretic group was threatening the Vatican, clean the blood from their clothes, go home (sometimes) then get a new mission.

Sometimes they would beg for their life, sometimes they would fight back. She always liked it when they fought. It made it so much more fun.

But just like castles of sand or mud, they too fell. Only the Vatican remained.

And only the Vatican will forever remain…

And true to their nature, the heathens fell. And it was over. Turning, they were about to leave when they heard shuffling behind them.

Heh, they were like cockroaches anyway. So what could you expect?

Though she had to give him credit, at least he wasn't running…

Unsheathing the sword once more, she smirked walking up to him.

**"YOU BITCH! You will die! Hell is awaiting you with open arms!"**

The already bloodstained blade swept down in an arc, silencing him forever. She licked the tip of the katana, smirking.

**"_It doesn't matter what you say to us…_**

_**After all, we're fanatics just like you."**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

How was that? Good, bad, just okay? Tell me your thoughts! Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. :hands cookies to readers and reviewers: Taking requests for characters again!

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter… :dies: Well, since school has started, I won't be able to write as much as I like so it will take me a bit longer to update than usual. Sorry! Stupid school…mutter, mutter…heh. Ja ne!

£§£ Kitsunia £§£


End file.
